Deliciosa Broma
by bebehuddy
Summary: Una pareja de jóvenes universitarios... Lisa Cuddy y Greg House!


Hola otra vez¡ tenía una idea general, pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero me anima más irme con capis más larguitos y de un solo capi…ojalá les guste¡

Por cierto, es un fic, entonces imaginemos que en esa época ya las memorias existían jojo..

* * *

><p><strong>"Deliciosa Broma"<strong>

Corriendo, como siempre… No le gustaba llegar tarde, pero desgraciadamente su compañera de cuarto invitaba a su pareja y le pedía no usar el cuarto, lo cual a ella le representaba pedir asistencia con otras amigas y todo eso le afectaba en sus clases del día siguiente…

Se había olvidado algunas cosas y tuvo que regresar, de todos modos, a su dormitorio: eso obviamente le cayó fatal a Melissa, la compañera, pero ni modo, no iba a faltar a su clase de Endocrinología por culpa de ella y su galán de turno… Por lo que entró con los ojos cerrados, buscó como pudo sus apuntes y salió de vuelta, escuchando las quejas de los amantes, y se apresuró todo lo que pudo…

Pero de todos modos, llegó 5 minutos después de iniciada la clase, y eso, en la materia del Dr. Stevens, era una ofensa, y un atrevimiento.

El se molestaba y tomaba toda la clase de encargo al impuntual, pero le sorprendió quien era ese viernes, la perfecta Lisa Cuddy… ¡Era una sorpresa! Lisa era por mucho, su consentida, nunca fallaba en sus tareas y lo apoyaba mucho en clase, pero no podía fallar a su costumbre, por lo que la "carrilla" comenzó…

- Buenas Noches, señorita Cuddy…

- Maestro le pido mil disculpas, en verdad yo no quería…

- Primero que nada, Dr. Stevens para Usted, y de hecho para todos.. Eso de maestro no me gusta..

- Disculpe Ma..digo Dr. Stevens… _- nerviosa era poco a como se sentía Lisa… las miradas de decenas de sus compañeros, las risitas apagadas… -_

- Pero no se preocupe señorita Cuddy, me imagino que tiene las 4 presentaciones listas ¿verdad? Somos todos oídos para usted…_- y le hacía una seña para que pasara al frente, y sus compañeros, en forma por demás "palera" aplaudían, haciéndole "segunda" al Doctor…. Pintaba divertida la clase, ya que, jamás en todo lo que llevaban del semestre, Lisa Cuddy había sido "cliente" de la "carrilla" del doctor… -_

Lisa tomó nerviosa sus apuntes, ¡claro que podía pasar al frente, dar la conferencia de los 4 temas! Ella era sumamente responsable y traía todo listo… Pero… ¡Demonios! Olvidó su memoria donde traía todas las presentaciones, seguro se le cayó al salir corriendo del dormitorio y ¡Todo por culpa de Melissa y su desnudo novio en turno! , mientras tanto, sus compañeros vitoreaban:_ "Lisa, Lisa…"_

- Que pasa señorita Cuddy? Olvidó algo? –_ el Dr. Stevens insistía…_

- Todo, todo bien Dr. Stevens _– avanzaba los escalones hacia el pizarrón y la computadora encima del escritorio…. _– Lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que… -

- Se te cayó tu USB Lisa… _- En las últimas sillas del gran salón, se levantaba uno de los estudiantes, el cual, para sorpresa de todos, era el pesado, insufrible, perfeccionista Greg House… Avanzó hasta donde estaba Lisa, y le entregó la pequeña memoria, la cual, no era la de Lisa, cuando se lo dio en la mano, aprovechó para acariciarle en forma breve uno de sus dedos… y le susurró el nombre del archivo…Lisa rápidamente la tomó, y con la mirada, le agradeció infinitamente lo que hacía por ella… Él, divertido, regresó a su asiento…_

- Sí, claro, aquí tengo las presentaciones _– se dirigió a prender y preparar todo. Insertó la memoria en la computadora, buscó el archivo y pidió que apagaran las luces. -_

- Como recordarán, lo último que vimos fue sobre … _- repentinamente, se escuchó un fuerte ¡ooooohhhh! detrás de un ¡ahhhh! y demás gestos de sorpresa…_

- ¡Lisa! ¿Que trata de explicarnos con esto?¡ Apague inmediatamente eso!

Lisa volteó su mirada…no podía creerlo¡ las imágenes no eran sobre el tema a tratar, eran …

!Imágenes de mujeres desnudas¡ por decir lo menos! , como pudo detuvo nerviosamente la proyección … ¡No podía creerlo!

- ¡Espero que tenga una buena explicación señorita Lisa!

- Es que esto…yo…es que… -_ y pudo distinguir como el estúpido de House se carcajeaba al final del gran salón…_

- ¡Está por demás decirle, que tiene falta, y un 0 en la exposición del mes!

- Dr. Stevens, le suplico me dé otra oportunidad… Lo que sucede es que…

- No me gustan las excusas, simplemente falló y convirtió mi clase en una sala pornográfica… Lo cual, acepto fue…pero de todos modos ¡Falló!

Lisa bajó los escalones con la cabeza baja, queriendo teletransportarse de ser posible a otro mundo. Claro que eso no era posible… Aún… Pero lo que sabía que si haría, era matar dos veces al pedante de House… tomó todas sus cosas y se sentó…

- Alguien que si cumplió con la tarea? , - solo una persona levantó la mano…. Greg House… - Adelante compañero House, la clase es toda suya…

Y sí, la clase fue toda suya, expuso en forma sorprendente, se pudiera decir que mejor que lo pudiera haber hecho el mismo catedrático… Claro, utilizando otra memoria, con el archivo correcto, con las imágenes correctas… De vez en cuando, volteaba a ver a la sangrona de Lisa Cuddy, pero solo observaba como le llegaban las ondas de odio, por lo que prefirió no voltearla a ver…

Al terminar la exposición, el salón completo le aplaudía de pie, si.. un poco exagerado, pero la clase fue una ponencia de lujo…Greg lo sabía, y se regordeaba, volteó a ver a Lisa, pero no estaba ya … ella había aprovechado el ruido de sus compañeros al pararse para salirse corriendo…

Era hora del almuerzo… Buscaba entre los pasillos a alguna compañera ilusa que le disparara la comida, aprovechando que era un galán para muchas de ellas, cuando repentinamente, solo se percató que caería al suelo sin poder incluso ni meter las manos,había tropezado con algo, cayendo todo sus libros, apuntes, al lado de él; en el piso aún, volteó para ver como, cuando y porque se había caído… Y ahí la vio.

- ¡Te mereces eso y más!

- ¿No me ayudarás a levantarme?_ – le extendía una mano pidiendo ayuda… -_ Me duelen las piernas…

- Creo que serás capaz de levantarte solo ¿No crees? _– decía una Lisa furiosa… –_ Me humillaste, te aprovechaste de mi momento de vulnerabilidad para divertirte a mi costa, Mis calificaciones House, se fueron a la mierda por tu culpa, eres un…

.- ¡Para el tren querida! Yo no tenía la obligación de ayudarte. Te has portado como un asno bueno, una asna…conmigo todo el semestre… Creo que te lo tenías merecido…. Oye, que bien te quedas esos jeans… _- ya se la comía desde ese ángulo. la Lisa estaba re buena. -_

- ¡Deja de viborearme imbécil. Eres un insufrible! ¿Ahora como haré para levantar mi promedio? ¡Sabes perfectamente bien, que tengo que cuidarlo por mi beca!

- ¡Deja de lloriquear! ¡Eres una niña de papi, no tienes necesidad de la beca!

- Para tu información, no se trata de quien puede pagar o no, si no de cuidar lo obtenido… ¡Gracias por nada! _- se volteaba…_

- ¡Lisa, por favor, en verdad, ayúdame! Me lastimé el tobillo¡ no puedo sostenerme, ¡ven!

A Lisa le dio un remordimiento al pensar que seguro si se lastimó… se dio la vuelta y regresó al lado de House..extendió la mano …y …

House la jalò fuertísimo, obviamente, provocando que Lisa cayera encima de él… Que ya estaba preparado para lo que sucedería y la tenía rápidamente abrazada sobre él, divertido…

- ¡Suéltameeeeeeeee! ¡¿Que te pasaaaa? _– Lisa volteaba a ver quien los estaba observando, lo que en verdad, no sucedía porque estaban en uno de los pasillos menos frecuentados a esa hora…_

- Pero es que estoy malito… ¿no puedes darme un besito aunque sea? Tú tienes la culpa, me pegué muy fuerte…_- no la soltaba un ápice…pegados, cuerpo a cuerpo…_

- ¡No… Claro que no, suéltame o le diré a… a mi novio y ya te verás con él…!

- ¡Si claro Lisa tu novio ajá! Si todo mundo sabe que la pesada de Lisa Cuddy está en el mercado libre…No te hagas la ocupada ahora…_ - él le respiraba en el rostro, no podía detenérselo con sus manos, ya que le preocupaba más que no se le soltara, la tenía muy bien agarrada de la espalda…. –_ Anda, tranquila…..

- Mira Gregory House… Más te vale que… _- y ya no pudo decir más… porque fue silenciada por los labios del acosador… Ella estaba sorprendida por la reacción … trató de zafarse, pero no podía… House volvía a atacarla con otro beso más intenso. Lo que provocó que poco a poco ella fuera cediendo y le correspondía el beso… Al darse cuenta, House aprovechó para hacerla rodar, mejor dicho, rodarse ambos, al jardín de al lado de la banqueta…para estar más cómodos… Ella lo permitió…quedando ahora él encima de ella, pero dejando un breve espacio para no quebrarla por el peso…_

_Un beso siguió al otro y otro más…. Repentinamente, se separaron un poco.. viéndose intensamente…no hablaba ninguno de los dos… finalmente, él se animó…_

- Besas bien chica…

- ¿Osea que tengo tu aprobación? ¿Es una prueba?

- No Cuddy, no…. En verdad…. Te pido… disculpas por lo de la memoria, yo…en verdad quería ayudarte, pero , solo decidí que sería divertido… discúlpame en verdad… no pensé que el sujeto se molestara tanto y te pusiera 0…

- Olvídalo ya…_- ella bajaba la guardia, bueno, ya la había bajado un poco antes…. –_ ¿Puedes… quitarte de encima de mí?

El se movió rápidamente, se incorporó y le ayudó a hacerlo… los dos, sin decir palabra, juntaban todos los libros y material de House tirados por todos lados…al terminar…

- Cuddy, hablaré con el Dr. Stevens… le explicaré…

- No House, déjalo así… Yo hablaré con él, haré 5 veces más trabajos, seguro podré convencerlo de que me levante el promedio… _- le entregaba sus cosas –_ Disculpa por meterte el pie…

- No tienes por que disculparte, me gustó más la recompensa…

Lisa se volteaba caminando rumbo a su próxima clase… House le gritó:

- ¿Lisa Cuddy!: ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo?

Ella volteó a verlo, y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, pero no le contestó nada… solo siguió su camino, rozando con sus dedos sus labios que aún palpitaban.


End file.
